the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 Jan 2018
00:00:01 CHAT Qstlijku: 5:59 CHAT Dorumin CHAT * Dorumin is pissed 00:00:08 CHAT Qstlijku: Is pissed allowed on CC? 00:00:13 CHAT Qstlijku: (therp) 00:00:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Pretty sure "pissed" is not allowed. 00:01:03 CHAT Hart New Bob: :O 00:01:17 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:01:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, MCR-The-Orange. 00:02:07 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:02:21 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 00:02:24 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 00:02:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 00:02:34 CHAT Qstlijku: Welcome, C.Syde65. 00:02:48 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 00:03:00 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh yeah, I remember asking PyroNacht why it wasn't allowed, even though I was sure I knew the answer, which I did. I just wanted to verify whether the reason was the same as the reason I thought. 00:03:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (dance) 00:03:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Well what could be reasons other than it's not allowed? 00:03:33 CHAT Qstlijku: I mean due to it being a swear word 00:03:48 CHAT C.Syde65: I don't consider it as a swear word, myself. 00:04:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: West Heater was on TDL discord. 00:04:12 CHAT C.Syde65: But it isn't a word that I'd recommend to be said in general public. 00:04:12 CHAT Qstlijku: wtf 00:04:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Ugh. 00:04:17 CHAT C.Syde65: Did he get banned? 00:04:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Who invited him? 00:04:35 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:04:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He also showed up in Mess' other servers. CHAT I think it might have been Michael. 00:04:43 CHAT Qstlijku: Gamermax#7114? 00:04:53 CHAT Qstlijku: How do you know that's West Heater? 00:04:58 CHAT C.Syde65: Ugh. 00:05:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah, he appeared in Mess' server. @Q 00:05:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So Bichael has some connection with WestHeater? 00:05:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Then he showed up in TDLD. 00:05:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf 00:05:38 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 00:05:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The invite shows Falco created one. 00:05:53 CHAT Qstlijku: Can you see which invite he used? 00:06:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/i1gf6z 00:06:41 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:07:14 CHAT Qstlijku: I see 00:08:15 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra PM 00:08:34 CHAT Qstlijku: 6:08 CHAT President Dave Schneier of Davelandia CHAT hey 00:08:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hmmmmm. 00:09:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Falco posted gave Hart an invite to TDLD, did he post the invite on main chat? 00:09:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: My sentence made no sense. 00:10:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Did you see my PM Korra? 00:11:11 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 00:11:12 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 00:11:13 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 7 messages logged. 00:11:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hart, did you perhaps share that invite to TDLD on Madi's chat? 00:11:59 CHAT Hart New Bob: no 00:12:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Looks like Falco posted that invite this morning 00:12:24 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:12:25 CHAT Qstlijku: I'll PM you from the logs 00:13:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mess! o/ 00:15:55 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:16:05 CHAT C.Syde65: R.I.P. 00:16:08 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:16:13 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:17:26 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:17:30 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:18:34 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 00:23:11 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:23:49 QUIT C.Syde65 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:24:03 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:24:11 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:26:04 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:26:12 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:26:31 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:27:56 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 00:27:56 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 00:27:57 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 00:29:35 CHAT Hart New Bob: oof 00:31:28 CHAT Hart New Bob: Let's talk about something 00:32:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Deer hamburgers are delicious. 00:32:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: There. That's something. 00:33:12 CHAT Hart New Bob: Shouldn't it be called "Deerburgers"? (therp) 00:35:40 CHAT Hart New Bob: Let's talk about Batim 00:35:43 CHAT Hart New Bob: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batim 00:35:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But I like to mow the lawn. 00:36:35 QUIT C.Syde65 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:41:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 00:42:17 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ? 00:45:25 CHAT Hart New Bob: ? 00:50:20 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Dang. Kocka got mentioned in a Technical Update. 00:50:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me looks. 00:51:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1379318 00:51:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 00:51:52 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:53:12 CHAT Hart New Bob: (Therp) 01:02:32 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:02:39 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:07:05 CHAT Qstlijku: 816 01:07:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 816? 01:07:20 CHAT Hart New Bob: 6:18PM 01:08:14 CHAT Qstlijku: Oops 01:08:18 CHAT Qstlijku: Pushed enter by mistake 01:14:04 CHAT Qstlijku: You know what that number is? 01:14:18 CHAT Qstlijku: The number of ducks I killed on CCD 01:14:47 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:15:13 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:15:32 CHAT Qstlijku: Almost twice as many as Mario 01:15:47 CHAT Hart New Bob: :o 01:16:07 CHAT Hart New Bob: Let's talk about (Tiffany) 01:16:41 CHAT Qstlijku: I did that emote this morning 01:17:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, 01:17:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Q 01:17:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: LOVES CHAT Tiffany. 01:17:39 CHAT Qstlijku: (BTS) 01:17:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No! 01:17:54 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 01:18:37 CHAT Hart New Bob: (kilt) 01:20:20 CHAT Qstlijku: 837 now 01:21:48 CHAT Qstlijku: Will be before I leave that is 01:29:16 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:30:35 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:30:48 CHAT Qstlijku: Well I gotta go now 01:30:50 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 01:30:53 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 01:30:53 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:30:54 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 01:31:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 01:31:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I shall hold the fort down. (ninja) 01:32:41 CHAT Hart New Bob: nope 01:33:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Yep! 01:33:15 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:33:42 CHAT Hart New Bob: Nope 01:34:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yep. (cool) 01:34:28 CHAT Hart New Bob: Nope (cool) 01:34:44 JOIN Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Team Demon Light. 01:34:48 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 01:34:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Jack. 01:35:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Hi Jack o/ 01:35:11 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome, Jackninja5 01:35:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Special:Contributions/Jackninja5. 01:36:02 CHAT Hart New Bob: But Jack can hold down the fort 01:36:14 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Stahp pinging me every message now. XP 01:36:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: *Special:Contributions/Jackninja5 01:36:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (Think) 01:42:44 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:46:26 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:47:52 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:50:52 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:52:06 CHAT Hart New Bob: Do ya know de wae? 01:52:58 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:52:58 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:55:29 CHAT Hart New Bob: So, 01:55:47 CHAT Hart New Bob: TheKorraFanatic is bdoorspamming 01:55:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope! 01:56:24 CHAT Hart New Bob: Yep! 02:00:21 CHAT Hart New Bob: dead chat 02:06:01 CHAT Hart New Bob: So, 02:06:05 CHAT Hart New Bob: confirmed 02:08:40 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:09:00 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:18:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (dance) 02:19:45 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome 02:21:25 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:21:46 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:22:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Qstlijku. 02:22:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, C.Syde65. 02:23:10 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:23:32 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:25:18 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:27:08 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 02:27:53 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:28:27 CHAT Qstlijku: There’s a user named 7o'clock on CC 02:29:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 02:29:33 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:31:10 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:31:17 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:32:56 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:33:03 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:33:04 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 02:33:04 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:33:08 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 3 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 02:39:51 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:40:34 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 02:41:38 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:41:52 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am surprised that Ripto puts up well with Caffanisback. He has a tendency to easily annoy users. 02:43:49 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:43:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Caffanisback annoys me. 02:44:04 CHAT Qstlijku: I don’t really know him very well 02:44:11 CHAT Qstlijku: Is he on Discord or CVN? 02:44:19 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: He cool because he like Satania. 02:44:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. CHAT Just FANDOM. 02:44:34 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 02:44:42 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:44:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: w:User:Caffanisback. 02:44:59 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:45:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Him and Ripto seem like friends tbh. 02:45:28 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah I’ve seen him around a couple times 02:45:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Like, most of his contribs are talking to Ripto. 02:46:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Over several different threads. 02:46:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't get why they need a new thread for every topic. 02:47:12 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:52:40 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:55:16 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:59:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ping 02:59:08 CBOT BrickleBot: Pong! 02:59:08 CBOT BrickleBot: .100 03:02:22 CHAT C.Syde65: !ping 03:02:22 CBOT BrickleBot: Pong! 03:02:22 CBOT BrickleBot: .096 03:02:40 CHAT C.Syde65: Wonder if I could get even lower. 03:02:50 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 03:03:06 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 03:03:07 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 03:03:09 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 03:03:58 CHAT Hart New Bob: (Tiffany) 03:04:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /me gets idea. 03:07:31 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:09:36 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 03:11:19 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:11:45 CHAT Hart New Bob: I killed chat 03:11:57 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:12:29 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:12:59 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 03:13:30 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 03:15:07 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:15:08 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:16:05 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:18:03 CHAT Qstlijku: Dorumin CHAT Yeah below the freezing point of steel CHAT What's your point 03:24:38 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 03:24:38 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 03:24:39 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 03:25:35 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen AsuzaChann 03:25:36 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen AsuzaChann. Did you mean Asuka Yana? 03:25:50 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen AzusaChann 03:25:50 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen AzusaChann. Did you mean Mafu-chan? 03:29:56 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:32:42 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 03:35:22 JOIN AzusaChann has joined Team Demon Light. 03:35:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hey. 03:35:36 CHAT AzusaChann: hi 03:35:44 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey! o/ 03:35:46 CHAT Qstlijku: Welcome to TDL 03:35:50 CHAT AzusaChann: thanks 03:35:55 JOIN CalculonTheInkRobot has joined Team Demon Light. 03:36:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, CalculonTheInkRobot. 03:36:22 CHAT AzusaChann: so um 03:36:26 CHAT AzusaChann: whats this chat all about 03:36:30 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: whats with the azuza chann? 03:36:39 CHAT AzusaChann: wait 03:36:42 CHAT AzusaChann: subaru? 03:36:50 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:36:55 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: @Azuzu read this 03:36:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Ferry. 03:37:04 CHAT South Ferry: Good evening everyone I am from India BPETMC wiki how y'all doing 03:37:09 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: *Azusa 03:37:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: When tf did Rick get here? 03:37:13 CHAT South Ferry: Today we have new users, 03:37:26 CHAT South Ferry: As shown by Azusa Chan, Calcon, and yeah 03:37:26 CHAT AzusaChann: thanks arch 03:37:40 CHAT South Ferry: I am not quite sure how I got India in my message, 03:37:50 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 03:37:51 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 03:37:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 03:37:51 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 03:37:52 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 03:37:52 CHAT South Ferry: Probably an autocorrect mistake I believe 03:37:56 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey South! o/ 03:37:56 CHAT South Ferry: +log 03:37:57 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 03:37:58 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 03:38:04 CHAT C.Syde65: Why double log? 03:38:05 CHAT South Ferry: !seen Jamesb1 03:38:05 CBOT BrickleBot: South Ferry: I last saw Jamesb1 11 hours, 32 minutes, and 23 seconds ago. 03:38:13 CHAT South Ferry: !seen Aiihuan 03:38:13 CBOT BrickleBot: South Ferry: I last saw Aiihuan 13 hours, 3 minutes, and 33 seconds ago. 03:38:15 CHAT South Ferry: Alrifhrn 03:38:17 CHAT South Ferry: Alright 03:38:32 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: What if someone casually walked into CCC and emotebomb it? (Think) 03:38:39 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: they'd get banned 03:38:42 CHAT C.Syde65: ^ 03:38:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They would get an infinite ban. 03:38:50 CHAT South Ferry: How about you try? Make sure to day it's a prank and you are recording 03:38:56 CHAT South Ferry: Say* 03:39:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Imagine if a staff member was there too. 03:39:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Don't do what South said. 03:39:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Nope. 03:39:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I will not emotebomb that chat. 03:39:58 CHAT South Ferry: I'm sorry to say this, 03:40:02 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: veeeery bad idea 03:40:04 CHAT South Ferry: But I did it before and it was just fine. 03:40:08 CHAT C.Syde65: No. 03:40:13 CHAT C.Syde65: We shouldn't try it. 03:40:15 CHAT C.Syde65: At all. 03:40:22 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: Emote Bomb Prank (gone wrong) 03:40:22 CHAT South Ferry: That's out of the question. 03:40:24 CHAT C.Syde65: The person that did it. 03:40:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I just wonder how everyone will react to it. But I will not try it. 03:40:30 CHAT South Ferry: True. 03:40:31 CHAT C.Syde65: It would look bad on their record. 03:40:43 CHAT South Ferry: You night say that, yes. I wouldn't want a ban on my record. 03:40:47 CHAT South Ferry: That just wouldn't make much sense. 03:40:59 CHAT South Ferry: I can't seem to put my finger on why someone would try that. 03:41:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I do remember one time Sannse was in the chat and someone spammed middle finger emojis. 03:41:18 CHAT South Ferry: True. 03:42:17 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:42:27 CHAT Qstlijku: +emotebomb 03:42:27 CBOT BrickleBot: Emotebomb is now enabled! 03:42:32 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: NO! 03:42:38 CBOT BrickleBot: Emotebomb is now disabled. 03:42:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You madman. 03:43:02 CHAT C.Syde65: Don't enable it. 03:43:44 CHAT South Ferry: !ask emotebomb for me please 03:43:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ask is gone. 03:44:45 CHAT South Ferry: Yo what the heck man! 03:44:48 CHAT South Ferry: Any plans for T.D.L! 03:45:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: My Discord bot functions as a cleverbot. 03:46:24 QUIT CalculonTheInkRobot has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:52:31 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:52:40 CHAT Qstlijku: A lot of people here today 03:52:45 CHAT Qstlijku: And chat is still dead 03:52:46 CHAT Qstlijku: *log 03:52:49 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 03:52:49 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 03:52:51 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 1 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 03:54:58 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:55:19 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:55:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The usual. 03:55:31 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 03:56:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I never left. 03:56:43 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 03:56:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But hey. o/ 03:57:48 CHAT C.Syde65: According to my screen, you did. 03:58:27 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:58:34 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:59:47 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 04:01:41 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:01:55 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 04:03:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wb, Q. 04:03:29 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Q! O/ 04:04:34 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:04:44 CHAT C.Syde65: R.I.P. 04:06:10 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 04:06:36 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 04:06:54 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess and Q! O/ 04:07:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: korra tell them that discord is messing up for me pls 04:09:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: TheKorraFanatic 04:10:06 CHAT Qstlijku: I told them 04:10:07 CHAT AzusaChann: that other dl person with subaru as there profile picture 04:10:08 CHAT AzusaChann: are they like 04:10:08 CHAT AzusaChann: normally on 04:10:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They come every now and then. 04:10:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Who? 04:10:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: which person? 04:10:53 CHAT AzusaChann: oh my gosh lag 04:10:55 CHAT Qstlijku: MedionPhoenix? 04:10:57 CHAT AzusaChann: there name was like 04:11:05 CHAT AzusaChann: uhh oh jeez i forget 04:11:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: mmmm 04:11:16 CHAT AzusaChann: but subaru is there profile picture 04:11:28 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra who is it? 04:11:35 CHAT Qstlijku: Subaru as in what? 04:11:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I've seen a few users use him 04:11:51 CHAT AzusaChann: oh 04:11:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Subaru as in the vamp from Diabolik Lovers 04:11:56 CHAT AzusaChann: yeah 04:11:57 CHAT Qstlijku: Ohh I was thinking of the car company 04:12:00 CHAT AzusaChann: lol 04:12:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah I remember that now 04:12:04 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 04:12:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They're clearly talking about Ink. 04:12:15 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 04:12:20 CHAT Qstlijku: He was just on 04:12:20 CHAT AzusaChann: oh thats there name 04:12:26 CHAT Qstlijku: CalculonTheInkRobot 04:12:29 CHAT AzusaChann: yeah them 04:12:35 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen CalculonTheInkRobot 04:12:35 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku: I last saw CalculonTheInkRobot 26 minutes, and 11 seconds ago. 04:12:44 CHAT AzusaChann: i just wanted to know cus you know they like dl and all 04:12:48 CHAT AzusaChann: and ill have someone to talk to 04:13:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hey Saph 04:16:58 CHAT AzusaChann: for now 04:17:08 CHAT AzusaChann: im gonna 04:17:08 CHAT AzusaChann: leave 04:17:13 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:17:15 CHAT Qstlijku: My browser crashed again 04:17:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Sad. :( 04:17:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 04:17:25 CHAT C.Syde65: Bye! o/ 04:17:25 CHAT AzusaChann: bye 04:17:26 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 04:17:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 04:17:31 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 04:17:42 CHAT Qstlijku: I think I figured out what’s causing that 04:18:04 CHAT Qstlijku: I accidentally clicked on the CCCG link, and just as it was opening I switched to another tab 04:18:24 CHAT Qstlijku: After this the page loaded fine but the browser stopped responding 04:18:41 QUIT AzusaChann has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:19:45 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:19:51 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 04:19:51 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 04:20:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi Aiihuan 04:20:05 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 04:20:05 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 04:20:07 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 2 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 04:20:08 CHAT Aiihuan: Hi. ^^ 04:20:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Aii. o/ 04:21:07 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey AD! O/ 04:21:47 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:22:06 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:23:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: There's 9 people in this chat. CHAT We gonna communicate or just stay quiet? 04:24:07 CHAT Aiihuan: lol- 04:24:44 CHAT C.Syde65: I was removing backgrounds from some images that I'm going to upload to another wiki. 04:27:09 CHAT Qstlijku: It’s 20 degrees now 04:27:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Supposed to get down to 14 tonight 04:27:25 CHAT Qstlijku: About the coldest it ever gets here 04:29:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 04:29:40 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:29:58 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 04:33:02 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Collagen finally says something in forever. 04:33:38 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Q! O/ 04:34:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Who is Collagen? 04:34:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: In CCD. 04:34:46 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: #Wikia. 04:35:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also w:User:Collagen.\ 04:35:12 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:36:02 CHAT Qstlijku: Such a boring topic to discuss lol 04:36:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Then let's discuss an exciting topic. 04:36:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Such as (Tiffany) 04:37:12 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 04:37:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I was thinking about the history of the internal combustion engine. 04:37:39 CHAT Qstlijku: Or (BTS) 04:37:42 CHAT Hart New Bob: I was thinking about intergalactic travel 04:37:43 CHAT Aiihuan: Yes! 04:37:45 CHAT Qstlijku: :P 04:37:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Dorumin: CHAT I wonder if the bot relays messages to some discord or IRC channel CHAT Now that would be creepy 04:38:04 CHAT Qstlijku: Well it relays messages to the logs 04:38:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Wherever those are 04:38:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They're located on GitHub, I think. 04:39:02 CHAT Qstlijku: Remember when Kocka linked them once? 04:39:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: GitHub is just a site to share your code. 04:39:06 CHAT Qstlijku: Or was that before you joined? 04:39:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: In 1859, Étienne Lenoir created the first internal combustion engine. 04:39:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was the one who showed you Kocka linked them. @Q 04:39:31 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh yeah 04:39:33 CHAT C.Syde65: I would have suggested talking about how irritating it is that I can't figure out how to replace the default badges on the chat header with custom ones, site-wide, for individual users, though that's not exactly an exciting topic, so yeah, I wouldn't really seriously consider suggesting it. 04:39:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I just wonder why Kocka has access to it. 04:40:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Dorumin CHAT I dunno I don't have accesss to CHAT /the logs/ CHAT Since it's probably on one of those staff protected wikis CHAT 10:39 CHAT AzusaChann CHAT the the ancient logs CHAT 10:39 CHAT Dorumin CHAT Or not because the bot basically has 2 edits globally CHAT 10:39 CHAT Veralann CHAT I think it would be best to move on from speculation about CHAT ~/the logs/~ 04:40:08 CHAT Qstlijku: idk if Kocka has access to it 04:40:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If he knows where they are, then he might. (think) 04:40:30 CHAT Qstlijku: I’m guessing it’s something you have to provide a passwords for 04:40:33 CHAT Qstlijku: *password 04:40:39 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra did you actually see the link? 04:40:39 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Webhooks. 04:41:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, because Noreplyz removed the link. @Q CHAT He also told Kocka not to boast. 04:41:29 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh yeah 04:41:36 CHAT Qstlijku: Do you remember which month that was? 04:41:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. CHAT It was ages ago. 04:41:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: May, perhaps. 04:41:52 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 04:42:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I know how to make a Discord bot. But I need to get experience on making a webhook. 04:42:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Dorumin: CHAT * Dorumin shakes fist at chat guidelines 04:42:43 CHAT C.Syde65: Why? 04:43:33 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I could connect Brickle to my webhook and use it to log the chat in a server... 04:44:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But, I just wanna get some experience on webhooks before I do anything else. 04:44:44 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:45:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If we move it to a server, then the logs will be only be accessible to those in the server, right? 04:45:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Yes. 04:45:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But I never said anything about stopping the logging on the wiki... 04:45:33 CHAT C.Syde65: What are you suggesting? 04:45:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not suggesting anything. CHAT Just thinking. 04:45:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Personally I don't think we should stop the logging on the wiki. 04:46:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But, that would be a dang cool idea. 04:46:46 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Making the chat logs in a server. 04:46:59 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, but I think they should remain logged here as well. 04:47:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I mean, 04:47:44 CHAT Qstlijku: I found the thread 04:47:50 CHAT Qstlijku: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1281379 04:47:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am gonna try it on my ssuper secret/s server first. 04:47:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: with the logs here, we're literally spied on daily. 04:48:04 CHAT Qstlijku: Which seems to imply that general people can’t access them 04:48:04 CHAT C.Syde65: Yes, but. 04:48:06 CHAT C.Syde65: Still. 04:48:43 CHAT C.Syde65: Will that affect the way the bot script is maintained by chance? 04:49:04 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Kocka has done a few infractions despite how well-behaved and knowledgeable he seems. 04:49:18 CHAT C.Syde65: True. 04:49:45 CHAT Qstlijku: I remember he accidentally spammed CC chat once 04:49:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Noreplyz even got on him about his edit summaries coming off as rude. 04:50:05 CHAT Qstlijku: When? 04:50:52 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1303275 04:57:30 CHAT Qstlijku: Interesting 04:57:34 CHAT Qstlijku: http://noreply.wikispaces.com 04:57:35 CHAT C.Syde65: 17:49:38 C.Syde65: Will that affect the way the bot script is maintained by chance? CHAT If it were to be logged in the server I mean. 04:58:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am just linking it to Brickle not the entire bot script. 04:58:33 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay. 05:04:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ping 05:04:51 CBOT BrickleBot: Pong! 05:04:51 CBOT BrickleBot: .110 05:06:29 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:06:34 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 05:07:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: GTG. 05:07:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good night. o/ 05:07:58 CHAT C.Syde65: Night Korra! o/ 05:08:00 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye Korra 05:08:04 CHAT Aiihuan: Goodnight. ^^ 05:08:15 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Bye o/ 05:08:40 CHAT Hart New Bob: After Korra leaves chat will die 05:08:48 CHAT Hart New Bob: just watch 05:08:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Nope, because there will be a party. 05:08:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !party 05:09:00 CBOT BrickleBot: You say a party? C'mon let's party! 05:09:18 CHAT Hart New Bob: (kilt) 05:11:12 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:11:34 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 05:11:56 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra I thought you were leaving? 05:12:01 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 05:12:08 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 05:12:10 CHAT C.Syde65: :P 05:12:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: He is not leaving. 05:12:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: He is Korra. 05:12:26 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good 05:14:13 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Brickle! o/ 05:14:16 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 05:14:17 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 05:14:20 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 20 messages logged. 05:14:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, BrickleBot. 05:14:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Enjoy your visit to TDL for today. 05:14:51 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:14:57 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 05:15:14 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 05:15:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You don't get a welcome. :P 05:15:51 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome, Q 05:15:58 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Q! O/ 05:16:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I said he didn't get a welcome1 05:16:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *!* 05:16:19 CHAT C.Syde65: ROFLMFAO. 05:16:25 CHAT C.Syde65: (rofl) 05:16:40 CHAT C.Syde65: (rolling) 05:16:59 CHAT Hart New Bob: (rolling) 05:17:21 CHAT Aiihuan: w:c:community:Special:Contributions/207.244.97.100 05:17:24 CHAT Aiihuan: (think) 05:17:40 CHAT C.Syde65: Woah. 05:18:23 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:18:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce (facepalm) (facepalm) 05:18:23 CHAT Hart New Bob: (therp) 05:18:39 CHAT C.Syde65: What? 05:19:13 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 05:19:16 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 05:19:16 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 05:19:17 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 05:19:58 CHAT Hart New Bob: We must start the party 05:20:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Anyways, I'm heading out now. o/ 05:20:23 CHAT Aiihuan: Goodnight. ^^/ 05:20:32 CHAT Hart New Bob: nope 05:20:34 CHAT C.Syde65: Night! o/ 05:20:43 CHAT Hart New Bob: (Kilt) o/ 05:21:31 JOIN Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi has joined Team Demon Light. 05:21:42 CHAT C.Syde65: Looks like it still triggers the bot when I swear with /announce 05:21:50 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome, Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi. 05:21:53 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: Hi C.Syde 05:21:58 CHAT C.Syde65: I see why now. 05:22:01 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: Hi Hart 05:22:01 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 05:22:04 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 05:22:06 CHAT C.Syde65: I was expecting it to trigger the bot. 05:22:14 CHAT C.Syde65: I was just seeing "if" it did. 05:22:43 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:23:55 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:23:56 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: Guys , I'm being harassed in Discord 05:24:02 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: Pls help me 05:24:10 CHAT C.Syde65: With? 05:24:31 CHAT Yuko Ryuukin Takeshi: A damn guy's sex talking with me 05:24:46 CHAT C.Syde65: Where? 05:24:50 CHAT Aiihuan: Uh, block him? 05:25:24 CHAT C.Syde65: ^ 05:25:33 CHAT Hart New Bob: ^ 05:25:36 CHAT Aiihuan: ^ 05:25:49 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 05:25:57 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome back, Q 05:26:19 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 05:26:20 CHAT Qstlijku: I gotta go now 05:26:25 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 05:26:26 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye everyone 05:26:28 CHAT Qstlijku: \o 05:26:29 CHAT Aiihuan: o/ 05:26:33 CHAT Qstlijku: Looks like Mess is still here 05:26:48 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 05:26:50 CHAT C.Syde65: Yep. 05:26:55 CHAT Hart New Bob: bye Q o/ 05:29:02 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:29:04 CHAT Hart New Bob: Let's talk about something 05:32:00 CHAT Hart New Bob: (BTS) 05:32:29 JOIN ILove2Singa has joined Team Demon Light. 05:32:55 CHAT Aiihuan: Yes! < 3 05:33:05 CHAT Aiihuan: Let's discuss BTS. C: 05:33:15 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome, lLove2Singa. 05:33:36 CHAT Aiihuan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYAcYSmaLoc < 3 05:34:09 QUIT ILove2Singa has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:36:32 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 2016 04 23